Code of Blood,Code of Honor
by ShadowEyedCat
Summary: Fantasy AU.In a world gone mad and people not trusting even themselves,how can 5 teens try to find the truth-What were Guardians really meant for?
1. In the beginng

Seccie: I'M BACK!!!Out of that miserable hospitel,and the power is back!MWAHAHAHA!

Shvian:Shit,she didn't take her pills.

Azra:You mean the pain killers?

Shivian:No the little blue ones.

Seccie:My newest fic,and the one me and my friends made a RP game for-Code of Blood,Code of Honor!

****

Code of Blood,Code of Honor

In the beginning.

This covers alot of time and space. So we shall tell you the true beginning,then hope you can follow from there. When the plain was first created there were 2 gods and a goddess.They decided how the world would be. None of the deity's wanted to create a world full of humans who could not understand the problems of the world and die out after mass strife. Teyin decided the people should have a guardian with them at all times-one to remind them of their limitations and their possibilities. Gadeo conceded this was a good idea and added his twist. People would be put into castes according to their guardian animal. So after this disscusion on how to create a worthwhile race of people, Yasa-the Lone Godess,the decider of it all-told the two gods her decision. People cannot be perfect,nor can worlds; minds ideals differ. So there must be a loophole. So the ability to become your guardian was added to the already potent mix of supernatural power. And so the world was created.

As time wore on,people began to lose understanding in the meaning of the goddess's words. Those with the strongest guardians began to conquer others, and forced them to sever their dictator. People forgot the old ways of living, and your caste soon became reliant on the strength of your guardian. The weaker or less useful your guardian, the lower your caste. A few exceptionally strong guardians and their people became guards in the cities that sprung up,following what they believed were the words of the Trinity Patheon- Teyin, Gadeo,and Yasa-but were in reality the words and decree's of a power hungery tyrant. People became dissatisfied and struck back. A small group had found the true words of the creators and spread them to those that belived. _'A guardian has a name.'_ They whispered behind closed doors. _'People are supposed to be ruled by ones with stronger Guardians, but not one who steals away the ones he can. The Name is important. Find the Names!!'_ And so the people were divided. Those who believed the Tyrant, who by now styled himself king, followed the Code of Honor. Those who trusted the long forgotten words of the Ancients and Gods, they followed the Code of Blood.

Which do you belive?

Seccie:And CUT!!

Shivian:Psycho.

Seccie:Shut up BB,you too Deathie poo.

Azra:Deathie poo?

Shvian:Our names.

Azra:Ah.Seccie-take the pretty blue pills.

Shvian:*Looks at the very.very few people who are reading*Before you ask,loosly traslated my name means Bloody Blade-

Azra:And mine Death,Shadow or Night. Still can't figure it out......

Seccie:*Is now sleeping 'cause of painkillers*


	2. If you see a large cat

Seccie: *Still sleeping*

Shivian:Shhh.........Be very, very quiet. We're publishing a chapter.

Azra:*Dressed in Elmer Fudd hunters stuff*Oh, I thought we were going hunting.......

Seccie:*Wakes up,and blinks*

Azra:ShadowEyedCat does not own GundamWing/GundamWing related material published by anyone but her.She _does_ have a blanket,a now fixed radio,a few books,and three hunting cats.

Seccie:*Blink*

Shivian: Thankyous to Katie and Dragon. Seccie should be back 'awake' soon.

Azra:She looks awake.

Shivian:Have you ever had pain killers?

Azra:No.

Shivian: Then be quiet,she's still asleep mentally.

Code of Blood, Code of Honor-Chapter 1:War is just Death by a Bloody Blade

__

--Death is a part of life. It's just a lot less scary and painful than the rest of it.--

People have a herd mentality, like sheep. They follow what the strongest follow, they like what the strongest like. If the strongest lead them to a new field or country, they are happy. If the strongest leads them over a cliff or to destruction and chaos, then they still believe in the strongest. 

"Kid, there's nowhere to run now,just come with us and you and your Guardian won't get hurt....too badly." The ginger haired guard stood smirking at the mouth of the alley. Blue eyes gleamed maliciously at the smallish figure crouching in the shadows. The figure just shook it's head, light glinting on a long plait of chestnut hair down the person's back.

"Really? Well then we'll just have to fix that notion. People can't just steal from Empress Relena's market and get away with it can they?" Triez's eyes pale and fingers darkened into claws. Mercifully, part of the blessing of the Guardian Change was the fact that no one could ever remember what the change exactly what happened. A large russet colored wolf, the size of a large pony, stood where the guard had once been. It put it's nose to the ground, sniffed and then raised it's muzzle to howl it's hunting cry. If at all possible, it smiled even more wolfishly. The emaciated form in the shadows just sat there, looking at Triez as if he wasn't worried. If the wolf thought this was odd, it didn't show it. Being only a Third Level Wolf Guardian*, he needed to have a few tricks up his sleeve. The large canine looked at his prey, bunched his muscles, and was ready to spring when a voice cut through his concentration.

"What are you doing, Corporal Triez?"The flat monotone was void of emotion, and prussian blue eyes shared this same characteristic. A now-human Triez spun about in a salute.

"Commander Heero sir, I was just apprehending a thieving pickpocket." He gesture haphazardly into the dark alley.

"And where,may I ask, is this pickpocket?" The alley was empty, except for a trail of cat prints going _up_ a wall and a razor sharp steel feather.

__

::Name!!!!!Need name,help you.::

'What?'

__

::Help you, help myself, just like Yasa said.:: 

'Yasa? Who are you? Where am I?'

__

::Calm calm, be calm. Needed to get you away,yes yes.Nasty, filthy, dirty guards of Empire. Yes,yes?:: 

'Well..........Yeah. But where am I? It's all black and foggy.........'

::_In mind, no worry. Nameless taking you some where safe.::_

'Nameless? You don't have a name? How about.........Niema?'

__

::Name,Name!!!!!NIEMA HAVE NAME!!::

A long steel colored panther, now called Niema, lifted it's newly found and grown wings proudly and ran on.


End file.
